13 Tips, 24 Hours by Cutecrazyice in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: # 1: Não o culpe pelo que aconteceu. # 2: Não insulte sua areia. #3: Não... E a lista continua. O que mais é preciso ser feito quando se está lidando com o mestre das areias em pessoa? .:. Tradução Gaasaku / UA .:. COMPLETA


Uma one-shot Naruto.

_**Classificação etária**__:** M**  
><em>

_Romance/Humor/UA  
><em>

_**Shipper**__: Gaa**&**Saku  
><em>

_**Autora**: Cutecrazyice & tradução por K Hime  
><em>

**_Do Original: _**_"13 tips, 24 hours"._**_  
><em>**

****Sinopse******: **_# 1: Não o culpe pelo que aconteceu. # 2: Não insulte sua areia. #3: Não… E a lista continua.__ O que mais precisa ser feito quando se está lidando com o mestre das areias em pessoa?_  
><em><br>_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**13 dicas, 24 Horas**

**.**

**.  
><strong> **Coisas para se fazer quando você está em uma situação inusitada em algum lugar ( em **_**qualquer lugar**_** ) com o uma vez conhecido (assassino mortal) – e Kazekage de Suna:**

**.**

**.**

**#****1: Não o culpe pelo o que aconteceu.**

.

- Isso é tudo culpa sua! – Sakura gritou com raiva, de seus olhos verdes saíam punhais afiados em direção ao moço ruivo que estava de pé ao lado dela, dentro daquele lugar subterrâneo maldito e rochoso no qual ficaram presos: Uma caverna, muito provavelmente, não que isso importasse agora, porque a questão principal era, eles ficaram _presos_. Ponto final. Fim da história.

E _ele_ foi o único culpado.

.

Gaara, o Kazekage de dezessete anos de idade, Kage de Suna, apenas olhou para ela, uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. Seus braços estavam, como de costume, dobrados sobre o peito, como se ele não tivesse a intenção de ir a lugar algum.

O que provavelmente não iria acontecer mesmo.

_Não que eles pudessem!_ Sakura pensou furiosamente.

Ela continuou olhando muito feio para ele, esperando provocar alguma reação no moço, mesmo que por apenas por um breve segundo.

Mas isso não aconteceu.

- E como isso é culpa minha? – perguntou, a voz fria e calma.

- Porque em vez de controlar a si mesmo, você não, tinha que ficar se mostrando e usar toda a sua areia pra derrotar aquele ninja estúpido, sabe, você poderia ter feito isso com apenas uma kunai! Agora olhe isso … estamos presos no meio do nada!

_ Silêncio. _

- … Não estamos no meio do nada. Estamos no interior de uma caverna subterrânea.

- ARGHHH! Você é impossível! Essa frase é tão estúpida quanto sua areia estúpida! – ela resmungou, apontando um dedo acusador para o shinobi. – Estúpida, droga de areia estúpida!

.

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>**2: Não insulte a areia estúpid…_er_, a areia dele.**

.

—Você não estava pensando direito e agora _olha!_ Eles conseguiram enganar a todos nós, porque você estava apenas jogando sua areia estúpida pra todos os cantos como se fosse algum tipo de _brinquedo!_ Foi irresponsável e poderia ter nos matado e …

- Haruno?

- O quê! – Sakura gritou, inspirando e expirando freneticamente após seu falatório incansável. Gaara apenas fitou-a estoicamente, ainda sem se mover.

- Não chame a minha areia de estúpida.

.

* * *

><p><strong># 3: Não o <em>insulte!<em>**

_.  
><em>

- Tudo bem, então _você_ é o único estúpido aqui!

_Silêncio. _

A única coisa que fez Sakura perceber que talvez tivesse cruzado algum tipo de linha invisível foi que Gaara tinha se movido e parado de pé bem na sua frente. Ele a escorou … Contra a parede da caverna. Uma parede rochosa, úmida e fria** E** sem saída.

_Oh, Kami._

Seu rosto ainda estava ilegível, mas, bem … assim era o _Gaara._ Quando foi que alguma vez ele mostrara alguma emoção?

Ele chegou mais perto. Ela quase hiperventilou com a proximidade.

- Haruno?

- Sim? – Foi tudo o que conseguiu ranger entre dentes.

- Você realmente deve aprender boas maneiras, sua mulher rude.

- E-u eu…

- E tentar ser útil. Faça uma fogueira.

_ Silêncio. _

Então Sakura descobriu que não podia fazer nada, a não ser fitar para as costas do ruivo se afastando de si. Então seus orbes se arregalaram em completo estado de choque. Em seguida, ela se recuperou.

E então, lançou-lhe um olhar muito feio.

Ele basicamente a chamara de inútil!

_Oh, esse cara iria pagar muito caro por isso._

Bem, quando ela recuperasse seu chakra, é claro.

.

* * *

><p><strong># <strong>**4: Não comece conversas sem sentido.**

.

Assim que Gaara tinha terminado de vasculhar o ambiente escuro e havia determinado que, sim, realmente não havia saída, ele voltou até Sakura, e viu que ela tinha acabado de fazer uma pequena fogueira com o auxílio de duas pedras.

Teria sido impressionante – é claro, se você não fosse um ninja.

.

Ficaram sentados em silêncio por um tempo.

Ele, silenciosamente, olhando para o fogo chamuscante e que trazia uma certa segurança dentre toda aquela escuridão daquela caverna fria. Ela, em silêncio, remoendo o fato de ter sido enganada (realmente deveria ter percebido que suas reservas de chakra estavam se esgotando!) Por intermédio dos truques de seus inimigos.

.

Eventualmente, o tédio beteu forte na kunoichi de cabelos rosa.

- Gaara?

- …

Ela nunca gostou de chamá-lo de _Kazekage-sama_ porque era algo tão fora de moda, em sua opinião.

- Você acha que os ninja do som ainda estão lá fora?

- Hmm.

- Você acha que alguém está procurando por nós?

- Hmm.

- … Você acha que o nosso chakra vai voltar logo?

- Hmm.

- Você acha que vamos … morrer aqui?

- Não.

Ela piscou, com a mudança repentina de resposta. – Oh.

_ Silêncio. _

-… Hum, Gaara?

- …

- Como poderemos tomar um banho aqui embaixo?

- …

- Ou como é que vamos comer?

- …

- Eu não posso ficar com essas roupas … Vou ficar fedendo!

- …

- Eu preciso fazer minha higiene!

_ Silêncio. _

Então …

- Haruno?

- Sim? – ela respondeu, ansiosa por algum tipo de conversa _- qualquer_ tipo.

- Como posso fazer você calar a boca?

Bem, tudo bem. Não _esse_ tipo de conversa.

– Idiota. – Sakura murmurou, cruzando os braços e soltando um _huff._

- Hmm.

Gaara apenas fechou os olhos.

.

* * *

><p><strong># 5: Não comece a querer trocar calor humano. <strong>

.

- Gaara?

- …

Sakura suspirou e tentou novamente. – Gaara …

- … O quê?

- … Estou com _frio._

_Silêncio. _

- … e daí?

Ela lhe enviou um olhar muito feio. _– Muito frio_ mesmo, congelando. Você sabe o que isso significa, não é?

- … Que você vai estar cansada demais pra conversar?

- Não! – retrucou, embora a ligeira vibração de seus dentes. – Isso significa que … eu preciso de calor humano.

_ Silêncio. _

- … Então use o seu próprio, idiota.

- Eu não sou idiota, você é que é! – Sakura gritou, avançando para onde ele estava sentado sobre uma rocha. – Eu quis dizer, eu preciso do calor do _seu_ corpo!

-… Você quer fazer sexo comigo?

.

.

Houve uma pausa estrangulada, enquanto Sakura o encarava em pleno choque e horror.

- Como se atreve a sugerir isso! – balbuciou, ainda engasgando um pouco com as próprias palavras.

- Eu estava perguntando, não sugerindo. Você disse _calor humano_.

- O que significa abraçar!

- … O que leva ao sexo.

- Não! De onde você tirou essa idéia?

- … Shukaku.

- … Oh. Mas eu pensei que ele … havia desaparecido.

Gaara deu de ombros. – … Então? Ele estava certo, não estava? Sexo _é_ calor humano.

Era irritante pensar que ele estava certo, mas ele _estava._

- Sim.. – Sakura respondeu com relutância. – É … sim…

_ Silêncio. _

-… Então você quer o calor do meu corpo.

- Sim, quero dizer não! – Sakura não podia acreditar, agora ela não somente estava com falta de ar mas também estava gaguejando! E tudo por causa … **disso**! – Eu quero calor humano!

- O que significa: sexo.

- Mas eu não quero sexo…

- O que é calor humano.

- Oh! Vamos acabar com essa conversa, seu pervertido! – gritou. Então se afastou, com o rosto vermelho e resmungando maldições bem baixinho.

- Haruno?

- O quê!

- … Você é estranha.

Talvez ela devesse apenas se matar e acabar logo com esta loucura. Fala sério!

.

* * *

><p><strong># 6: Não mostre vulnerabilidade.<strong>

.

_U__ma hora depois. _

- Gaara?

E ela já estava com medo que iria congelar até a morte.

- …

- Gaara … – chamou, em um tom de voz mais suave desta vez.

Ela tentou manter seus dentes estáveis tentando desesperadamente que eles não começassem a bater novamente, mas foi inútil, mesmo com os braços em torno de si mesma e a mochila ao lado… ela iria _morrer_ se continuasse sentindo esse frio intenso.

Gaara olhou para cima, de onde estava do outro lado da pequena caverna. O fogo já havia apagado há muito tempo, restando apenas algumas pequenas chamas e brasas remanescentes. Mas era o suficiente para ambos poderem ver as silhuetas um do outro, embora suas expressões faciais estivessem completamente apagadas nas sombras.

- … O que é agora?

- Eu preciso de … calor humano.

_Silêncio. _

- Mas **não** sexo! – acrescentou , com bastante ênfase, caso ele tivesse a idéia errada (maldito Shukaku que fica enfiando essas idéias na mente dele!).

_ Silêncio. _

- Por favor. – acrescentou mais uma vez, depois de um tempo. Ok, isso custou-lhe abrir mão do orgulho, mas o que era o orgulho, realmente, em comparação com os membros entorpecidos e uma possível hipotermia?

Houve um novo silêncio.

Em seguida, ouviu um suspiro. E viu a silhueta masculina movimentar-se e lentamente aproximar-se de si.

- Sem sexo. – repetiu, certificando-se que ele havia entendido a situação em si. Ele entendeu, certo? … Porque se não…

- Haruno?

- Sim?

- Apenas cale a boca e me deixe abraçá-la.

.

* * *

><p><strong># 7: Não seja irritante perto dele.<strong>

.

Silenciosamente, eles concordaram em ficar juntos ao lado da quase-tão-logo-apagada fogueira. Sakura arrastou sua mochila consigo e tirou o cobertor que havia dentro – um fino, usado para embrulhar as ervas medicinais com segurança. E estendeu-o no chão frio.

Então ela se virou para olhar para ele.

Ou melhor, a versão borrada dele.

- Um … bem …

Gaara apenas balançou a cabeça. – Deite-se. Eu vou deitar ao seu lado.

Ela hesitou, um tanto insegura agora.

- Você não quer fazer _isso_, não é? – Ele, obviamente, viu (sentiu), a hesitação da moça.

Ela mordeu o lábio. – Eu sei que você não gosta de … contato humano.

_ Silêncio. _

- Eu posso lidar com isso. – respondeu ele.

-… Mas se você realmente não quer…

- Eu não vou te matar durante seu sono, Haruno.

- Eu sei disso! – exclamou, incrédula pelo fato dele pensar que _ela_ pensaria isso dele. – O que você acha que eu sou, estúpida por acaso? Eu sei que você não é mais um assassino!

.

_ Silêncio. _

_.  
><em>

Então, ele suspirou.

- Deite-se, Haruno.

- Por que esse idiota só consegue me chamar pelo meu sobrenome. – murmurou baixinho.

- Deite-se, _Sakura. _

- Tudo bem, eu vou! – ela retrucou, olhando terrivelmente feio para ele. Com uma careta, a kunoichi se deitou no chão coberto pelo pano e de imediato, tremores percorreram seu corpo, estava tão _frio!_

Momentos depois, ela ouviu um farfalhar atrás de si, enquanto ele lentamente deitava-se ao seu lado. Ela estava de frente para o (quase) fogo, e ele estava de frente para suas costas.

Ela esperou. E esperou.

E **nada** aconteceu.

.

Com um _huff_ indignado, ela chegou para trás até encontrar os braços do rapaz. E os puxou. E, finalmente, o peito dele colidiu com as costas femininas, proporcionando uma pontinha inicial de calor. Sakura continuou puxando os braços dele, com a intenção de envolvê-los ao seu redor. E conseguiu fazê-lo.

E foi então, para sua surpresa, que ela descobriu que as mãos do moço estavam congelando. _Congelando mesmo._

Aparentemente, ela não era a única com frio ali.

_ Oh idiota, estúpido egoísta! _

Como que num piscar de olhos, Sakura torceu a cabeça, abriu a boca para dizer-lhe exatamente o que ela achava de seu orgulho imbecil (especialmente depois _que ela_ simplesmente havia abandonado o dela).

No entanto, ela parou.

Porque o rosto do ruivo estava a apenas alguns centímetros do seu.

_Eles estavam tão perto…_

_Tão perto…  
><em>

_._

**# 8: Não seja afetada pelo toque dele.**

**.  
><strong>

Seus lábios estavam quase se tocando e isso foi o necessário para Sakura se afastar um pouco alarmada.

Rapidamente, ela virou a cabeça para trás, até que ficara novamente olhando para o fogo. Que estava diminuindo gradativamente.

- Gaara, o fogo está… – começou.

- Deixa pra lá.

- Mas…

– Deixe. – repetiu, com mais firmeza neste momento.

E quando a abraçou pela cintura um pouco mais apertado, Sakura descobriu que não podia mais discutir, porque o calor do corpo dele estava de fato lentamente se infiltrando no seu próprio – foi aí que a moça percebeu que seus dentes já não estavam mais batendo e ela não estava mais tremendo.

.

_Ficaram assim em silêncio._

_.  
><em>

Sakura fez o seu melhor para ignorar aquelas mãos quentes em sua cintura, os braços quentes em torno de si. Aquele hálito quente em seu cabelo. Ele era tão … quente.

Ela tentou não pensar sobre o fato de que seus lábios ainda formigavam. Tudo por causa_ daquele_ incidente do quase-beijo.

.

Será que ele estava ciente disso, de que havia acontecido um _quase-beijo_? Será que estava pensando nisso?

Ou estava apenas dormindo profundamente agora?

_Caramba_ … será que ele dorme?

.

As perguntas cessaram quando o sono finalmente apoderou-se de sua consciência.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**# 9: Não bata nele quando você acordar.**

**.  
><strong>

Horas depois, eles acordaram somente para encontrar-se em uma situação_… embaraçosa._

Ela tinha se virado durante o sono e agora estava aconchegada no peito do ruivo, respirando o aroma masculino de seu pescoço. Seus membros completamente entrelaçados. Suas mãos o abraçando, repousadas calmamente nas costas do rapaz. E as mãos dele … estavam na parte da frente do torso da moça. Uma no estômago feminino, a outra … bem…_ er_.. bem mais para cima.

_ Sob a blusa da kunoichi. _

Logo abaixo da parte inferior dos seios da moça.

E ela estava _sem_ sutiã.

- Pervertido!

.

Ela o chutou e o bateu e, em seguida, rapidamente desvencilhou-lhe dele, levantando-se e apontando um dedo acusador em sua direção.

- Pervertido! – repetiu, com uma carranca muito feia – tentando com todas as forças ignorar o formigamento súbito que percorreu por todo seu corpo, especialmente … _lá .. embaixo._.

_Que coisa!_

_.  
><em>

Gaara parecia confuso, mas apenas por um mero segundo e em seguida ele também se levantou e simplesmente olhou para ela.

.

_ Silêncio. _

_.  
><em>

- O quê? – Gaara finalmente perguntou.

- Você estava … me_ tocando_!

- É claro. Estávamos compartilhando o calor dos nossos corpos.

- Você estava… me tocando _lá! _

- Onde?

A moça quase começou a gaguejar novamente. – _… **Lá**_! Você sabe onde!

Gaara deu de ombros. – Eu não. Estava dormindo.

- Você _não_ dorme!

- Shukaku se foi. Eu tenho dormido há dois anos.

– E-u eu… – O que diabos deveria dizer quanto a isso?

Quase gritando em plena frustração, Sakura olhou para baixo e seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu quão claramente excitado … **ele **estava.

Muito, _muito_ excitado.

_ Oh, Kami. _

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

**# 10: Não fale sobre sua excitação matinal…**

**.  
><strong>

Sem querer, ela apontou para _lá._

- Mentiroso! – gritou num tom de voz um pouco triunfante.

Então, horrorizada que estava agindo triunfante sobre _tal _ponto de vista, sua face imediatamente corou num rosa brilhante. – **Isso** é a prova!

Gaara olhou para baixo.

Ela pensou que a expressão do ruivo ficaria arrependida, ou talvez pediria desculpas, mas oh, _não_.

Ele apenas suspirou.

- Isso é _excitação matinal_.

-O -o q-quê?

- Você sabe… a ereção que todos os homens tem…

- Eu sei disso! – A moça retrucou. – O que eu quis dizer é … E-eu. .. é … – De repente, ela _não sabia_ o _que_ queria dizer. O que deveria dizer quando nem mesmo conseguia se concentrar em nada, a não ser naquela excitação_ enorme_, plenamente ereta e orgulhosa e …

- Sakura… por que você está olhando desse jeito pro meu…?

Sua voz era baixa. Quando é que se tornara tão baixinha assim?

.

Ele deu um passo em sua direção.

Ela recuou.

.

- Eu não estava olhando para _ele_. – disse a kunoichi na defensiva, tentando não olhar mais para _lá._

Os olhos da moça pousaram nos dele, verdes encontraram verdes. Mesmo nas sombras, sua cor era tão clara.

E mesmo na escuridão, ela era adulta o suficiente para reconhecer a emoção naqueles orbes.

Ele deu mais um passo a frente. Sakura estava consciente da parede quase atrás de si, então em vez de dar mais um passo para trás novamente, ela colocou a mão no peito masculino para detê-lo na ação de avançar.

Ok, Talvez não devesse tê-lo feito. Porque agora sua mão estava tão de repentemente _… quente. _

_.  
><em>

Silenciosamente, ele pegou a mão dela, Sakura sentia como se a pele tocada fosse lava incandescente.

- E-eu…

- Você está tremendo, Sakura.

Talvez fosse sua imaginação, mas de alguma forma, a maneira como ele disse seu nome soou tão … _íntima_.

- Eu não estou. – ela murmurou. Ele deu um passo para mais perto, até que ambos estavam a apenas alguns centímetros de distância. O ruivo soltou a mão da moça e colocou a sua própria no pescoço dela. E trouxe-a para mais perto, até que seus lábios tocaram no ouvido feminino.

.

A respiração da kunoichi engatou.

.

- Você está tremendo. – repetiu ele. Ela pode sentir a respiração dele em sua orelha e aquilo foi o suficiente para nublar seus sentidos.

Haruno não podia falar.

- Você quer mais calor do meu corpo? – perguntou, num sussurro muito suave.

Ela ainda não podia falar.

- Eu poderia te dar mais. – murmurou. E gentilmente, lambeu a orelha feminina.

Ela não conseguia respirar. _Kami!_

_ Desde quando 'Gaara – o assassino' se tornara 'Gaara – o sedutor'? _

– Pervertido. – afirmou, ignorando seu tumulto interior.

Ele lambeu o lóbulo de sua orelha novamente.

Ela estremeceu.

- Pervertido. – repetiu, sem muita convicção.

Ele passou os dedos em sua cintura.

Ela tremeu.

- Perv…

O shinobi não a deixou terminar a frase.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

** 11: Não sucumba à tentação.**

**.  
><strong>

A próxima coisa que ela sabia é que estava presa – as costas contra a parede e ele em sua frente. A parede estava úmida e fria, mas ela não se importava.

Porque a boca masculina estava na sua e aquela foi a sensação mais intensa que já vivera.

.

Ele atacou os lábios da kunoichi, querendo abrir caminho adentro. Gemendo, Sakura cedeu e deixou que a língua masculina a penetrasse. _E que língua maravilhosa_. E tão quente.

Ele a estava deixando louca somente com seus beijos.

.

As mãos de Sakura entrelaçaram por seu cabelo ruivo. As de Gaara percorreram o caminho até a parte inferior do traseiro feminino.

Então, puxou-a para cima, trazendo-a para o mais próximo de si, as pernas dela instintivamente enlaçaram a cintura masculina. Ele a empurrou ainda mais contra a parede, até que sua excitação colidiu com a dela. Até que _se encontraram_. Ela tremeu mais uma vez e arqueou aproveitando-se daquele calor irresistível.

A kunoichi gemeu o nome dele, agarrando forte seu cabelo. Ele grunhia e mordiscava o lábio inferior da moça.

As mãos masculinas corriam pelo caminho até a bainha da blusa feminina, caminhando de volta lentamente para cima. Ela o deixou, desejosa pelo seu toque.

_Será que isso estava acontecendo mesmo__ de verdade? _

– Gaara… – tentou dizer entre beijos. Ele simplesmente a beijou mais forte, fazendo-a gemer de prazer. – E-uu-n-não- sin-to-mais-f-frio…

- Nem eu. – Sua voz era rouca. _Quando foi que aquela voz ficou tão rouca e sexy? _

- Temos que parar…

- Não.

.

Sem aviso, a mão dele viajou para cima, sentindo a parte inferior do seio nu da kunoich. Ela gemeu mais alto quando seu polegar acariciou-o.

Então, rápido como um relâmpago, suas bocas se desembaraçaram. E a dele foi parar sobre o seio da moça, sobre a blusa fina que usava.

Ela gemeu mais ainda alto, quando a boca masculina sugou um mamilo eriçado.

- Oh. Oh-Ga-a-RAAA …

Ela estava ficando _louca_.

Ele a sugava como se não houvesse amanhã, provocando uma sensação eletrizante que percorria por todo seu corpo. Tocando fogo em sua alma.

E depois … _e depois …_

Ouviu-se o** boom** de uma explosão.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**# 12: Não diga adeus.**

**.  
><strong>

Veio de cima deles – instantaneamente quebrando pedras e fazendo com que o chão tremesse sob seus pés.

Sem pensar, Gaara moveu-se, levando Sakura consigo. Ele trouxe os dois para o chão, protegendo-a no processo.

O chão parou de tremer depois de um tempo. E, antes que percebessem, a luz do sol estava brilhando bem acima de si.

.

_ Além disso, havia vozes. _

– Dobe. Isso foi a coisa mais estúpida a se fazer.

- Foi a única coisa que eu pude pensar, teme!

- Então você é um idiota.

_ Vozes realmente familiares. _

_.  
><em>

Hesitante, Gaara se levantou, mais uma vez trazendo Sakura consigo. Eles fitaram as sombras acima, até que uma pulou para dentro da caverna.

Era Naruto.

.

- Naruto! – Sakura gritou. Imediatamente foi correndo na direção do loiro. Naruto tinha uma expressão surpresa de inicio, mas logo sorriu aliviado quando viu de quem era a voz. Ele correu também e ambos se reuniram em um longo abraço.

- Sakura-chan! – exclamou alegremente. – Gente, eu achei ela! Encontrei a Sakura-chan! – Ele olhou para cima e viu Gaara o fitando. – Gaara!

Gaara simplesmente assentiu.

E logo mais sombras saltaram na caverna. _Kakashi. Sasuke. Sai._

E então seus irmãos também vieram.

- Oi, Gaara! Pensei que você não estaria vivo! – Kankuro gritou, sorrindo maliciosamente. Temari apenas olhou para ele, parecendo bastante satisfeita.

- É bom ver você, irmão. – disse ela.

Gaara permaneceu em silêncio.

Kakashi falou. – Fico feliz que vocês dois estejam bem … mas por que não usaram chakra pra sair daqui? Nós estivemos procurando por vocês por 24 horas …

- Nós fomos envenenados, Kakashi-sensei. – Sakura respondeu. E olhou para Gaara. Ele estava olhando de volta.

Ela ficou vermelha e decidiu ignorá-lo. Depois de um momento, ele a ignorou também.

- Precisamos ir a um hospital agora. – afirmou. – Nós não queremos que este esgotamento de chakra seja permanente.

Kakashi assentiu. – Tudo bem. Nós também, no caso de mais ninjas do Som aparecer.

.

Os ninjas se dispersaram, deixando Sakura e Gaara para trás. Antes de ir, eles olharam um para o outro novamente.

Ela, confusa. Ele, sem emoção como _quase _sempre.

Ela queria beijá-lo novamente. E ao mesmo tempo queria se afastar.

_ Qual era a escolha certa? _

- Eu… Eu acho que estamos a salvo.

_ Silêncio. _

- Isso não pode acontecer, você sabe… – murmurou a moça, tentando convencê-lo. Tentando convencer a si mesma. Era apenas … _troca de calor humano_. Impulso do momento. Nada mais. Ela não se importava com ele e ele não ligava para ela.

Ele nunca ligaria.

_ Silêncio. _

- Eu preciso voltar pra Suna. – disse abruptamente. Sakura assentiu.

.

De alguma forma, ela sabia que ele diria isso. Isso significava que estava concordando com sua decisão silenciosa. Deixá-la ir (ambos irem embora).

Isso significava **adeus.**

Era o que ela queria. _Certo?_

- Adeus, então. – sussurrou.

Era o que eles tanto queriam.

… Certo?

.

_Por__ que Sakura sentia vontade de chorar então? _

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

**# 13: Não se apaixone.**

**.  
><strong>

Lentamente, eles se dispersaram também e logo os ninjas começaram sua viagem de volta. Ela e seus companheiros de volta para Konoha e ele e seus irmãos de volta para sua terra natal, Suna.

_Foi a decisão certa. A melhor decisão._

Porque Sakura não poderia ter sentimentos por ele, certo? Não, _fala sério_, não em _apenas_ 24 horas.

_ Impossível. _

_.  
><em>

Mas, enquanto a kunoichi lentamente se aproximava de sua Vila, não pôde deixar de perceber que seu coração se sentia um pouco vazio e sua mente um pouco triste.

E ela se perguntou se talvez, apenas _talvez_… tivesse cometido um erro deixando-o ir. Afinal…

Tudo era possível em apenas um dia.

Absolutamente tudo.

.

.

.

_(Até mesmo apaixonar-se ;D)_

.

.

.

.

Fin?

* * *

><p><em>É isso aí, personas!<em>

_Bom, essa fic terá continuação ( esperemos até a Ice recomeçar a escrever a fic ok ;D)_

_vou-me,_

_bjitos,_

_Hime ;D_


End file.
